


tongue sticking out

by kapbird



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapbird/pseuds/kapbird
Summary: Snapshots from the many hypothetical hookups of Hieron.





	tongue sticking out

**Author's Note:**

> i was doing fucky flashfic prompts on mastodon and then i was like "i can't make these my literal second fic for this fandom right" and then four or five people were like "you absolutely can" and, well, here i am

**Hella/Adelaide:**

 

Adelaide gives her two seconds, and they are measured and laden with fury, before the Queen of Pearls' hand latches around Hella's wrist, pulling the fighter’s thumb from her lips.

 

"You," she says softly, "are going to pay for that."

 

Hella tries not to grin too eagerly.

 

**Ephrim/Fero:**

 

"You're like, _so_ stressed, dude." Fero hums as he says it, and Ephrim tries not to let it get to him. "Like super stressed."

 

"The," he says, and breathes harshly as Fero's fingers scrape at his thighs. "The Eternal Princes must bear—must bear—"

 

And then all he can do is keen. Fero nods sagely.

 

"Like I said. Super stressed."

 

**Samothes/Samot:**

 

"Dear," Samot drawls, words dripping with honey. "Surely Ingenuity Alive can figure out how to speak even through this?"

 

Samothes' tongue flicks over his lover's thumb once as it pinches his lower lip, and then a second time before he finally says "You wouldn't like it if I figured you out too fast."

 

"Correct!" Samot's voice is cheery. "So we'll move on to the gags. But first..."

 

Samothes tries not to look too giddy as he braces for Samot's hand, hard across his face.

 

**Hella/Adaire:**

 

As Hella's hands wrap around Adaire's thighs and her fingers dig into the smaller woman's flesh, she thinks to herself that satisfaction is the best kind of happiness.

 

"Hella," Adaire breathes, "Hella, fuck, god, oh, _Hella, please—_ "

 

Yes, Hella thinks as Adaire's words devolve into moans. Satisfaction indeed.

 

**Lem/Emmanuel:**

 

Later, Emmanuel will suppose that someone who talks as much as Lem does has had ample practice in using their mouth.

 

Now, he can only fist his hands in Lem's hair, toes curling and uncurling in desperation.

 

**Rosana/Hadrian/Throndir:**

 

"Oooh," Rosana coos. "I've never gotten him to make that sound!"

 

Throndir grins at her, eyes sparkling. "The things you learn on the way to the Mark of the Erasure, right?"

 

She giggles, and reaches her hand between her husband's legs to join the Ranger's. "Here, hang on — I want to show you something..."

 


End file.
